Fingerprints
by Cowardly Octopus
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to experience something amazing? Most people have in their early childish minds, or perhaps at a local circus. Kids used to dream of trapeze artists balancing on thinly tight wires at dangerous heights, characters floating and dancing on a golden stage, performers that could twist their bodies. Seeing is believing. It leaves an imprint.


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;" A stage was lit with bright fluorescent lights, acting as stars on a clear, night sky. Fabric of velvet red twirled and shook open, the creases like the ocean waves that danced with the billowing breeze. The ground dazed with glitter that twinkles under luminescent stars, props that made a scene feel so dream-like, like a child's fairy book. A grand backdrop that pulled the scene together into one. A balcony for the high-rise stardust performers, overlooking the crowd with gleaming makeup of technicolor dust./span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"A young teen sat in the middle section, facing the stage with an adolescent smile that could outshine the twinkling dots of electric lime. Characters jumped and cheered around the sections, greeting their supporters with selfies and a dramatic pose. A beautiful opera singer stopped by the young teen, speaking in tongues and bellowing out in a loud, clear voice. Tsuna could barely compose himself, nodding his head at the character who waltzed away, dress trailing behind her like the La Seine river./span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"The lights dimmed, the characters left the people's sides and rushed backstage, where sleepy dreams happen and powder is through about. The beginning act left Tsuna in awe. Eyes racing between the curves of large tinkers and wonders, and the many actors that appeared on the stage and danced away with grace and rhythm. The clothes reminding him of a bustling city, bright and loud like the honking cars that zoomed through intersections of pedestrians. They were all speckled with gracious amounts of beads that shook like a tidal wave of everlasting beauty. One young man dressed like the 20's, balancing on top of a spinning dial placed upon a table, twirling a rod in careful hands that were dusted with white powder./span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"The next act left the young teen gasping for breath, tugging at his coat sleeve at the heart-raking seconds. The heat of a flame could be felt from the section he was placed in, two trapeze artists balanced on a tightly made wire, their bodies twisting and pulling against gravity. Tsuna raised a finger up to his mouth, biting down on it when one almost lost their balance. Stopping shortly and waiting for the music to start up again to announce his queue, the trapeze artist passed under the white-hot fire. The flaming ball of steel that passed above the wire, came to a sudden stop, the flames dispersing and allowing the two to freely do their act. Trust. Something that Tsuna was never good at./span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"The act came to an end, characters helped around the stage; picking and placing, dropping and stopping. Appearing and leaving. A tall man stepped up to the center stage, black hair slicked back and curly sideburns were kept down with silver gel. Clothes that hugged at the body and made muscles appear as if they were carved into marble. Tsuna sat up in his seat, eyeing the man with curious eyes of brown. Silks of waterfall blue glided down to the stage from the sky of concrete, the man pulling his hand through a small loop in the curving fabric. The music was a mixture of electronica and classical strings, reminding Tsuna of space. Calm. Tranquil. Soothing. The man waited patiently upon the stage until another - much smaller - man came up to the stage, quickly tying his hand around the other silk, giving the other a slight nod of his head. The two spun around, dancing in sweeping arches, the silk picking them slowly up off the ground, moving in towards the sections of faces that stared up at the two./span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Tsuna let out a somewhat loud gasp, mainly keeping his attention of the first man that walked out on the stage. He looked almost ethereal, a dark angel. Whilst up in the air, the older male looked down at Tsuna, giving him a careful smile. As if afraid of breaking the caked makeup that outlined his face. He could feel his cheeks heating up at that. At first, he thought the man was just smiling down below towards his section. Now that he realized it, there were four empty seats on either side of him, also including in front of him and behind. He could have sworn that his parents were beside him, they were most likely at the concession stand where tall cool drinks of bitter alcohol awaited them./span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"As they went up into the air once more, they were much closer than Tsuna anticipated. The older man who smiled at him, instead swung by him, picking the flower out of his front pocket and dropping it on Tsuna's head. The young boy picked the decorative flower off of his head, holding it with shaking, sweaty hands. It felt cool to the touch as if the flower were placed in ice./span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"For the rest of the show, Tsuna was smiling the whole time, clutching the flower to his chest, heart racing and pounding. The stage somehow felt more lively, lights spun and casted dark shadows, characters danced and twirled like a ring galaxy of pure energy, props were thrown and caught with ease. When the show was over and the cast stood up on the stage, the man was still staring at him with fixed eyes, bowing in his direction. Tsuna was one of the people that stood up from their spots and clapped for them, the people around the boy following in his steps./span/span/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; font-variant: normal; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 138%; text-decoration: none;"spanspan style="font-size: 10pt;"Truly, this is what dreams were made of./span/span/p 


End file.
